


Start with a Bang

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, The Untamed Sword Names as Codenames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Xiao Zhan is tasked with recon-ing a dream-share device. Luckily, as the dream architect, he can hopefully buy himself some time escaping his dream pursuers and pull off a last minute escape.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Start with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Start With a Bang
> 
> I'm making this a series to better separate out the non-fic entries I'm going to be making on some days. Also, this is going to be a very fast and loose adaptation of mostly Kingsman!AU spy!verse with a touch of Inception snuck in for flavour. I'm on the bird app, see my profile for details.

The advantage of being the architect of this dream he’s currently racing through, is that Xiao Zhan knows the secret paths to take to shake his pursuers. Hidden doorways, tears in the fabric of this place, funhouse mirrors that slingshot him to the edge of the map.

But none of that negates his need for a kick to get out of here. He pulls the pin from the grenade with his teeth and throws it at his pursuers, who are just catching up to him, before jumping off the edge of the map.

The world explodes arounds him and he falls

His fingers brush over the shape of a ring on a chain beneath his dress shirt. A split second later he makes impact with the icy black water of an imagined river. He knows it isn’t real, but the threat of drowning still grips him in that moment before he kicks up towards the surface.

He might be the architect of this dream world, but he is building all this in someone else’s mind. His time is limited. His position is compromised and there is no guarantee that backup is on the way back in the real world. This was a zero contact solo mission, he hadn’t heard from the Jiang division in weeks. All he could do now was kick for the surface and hope a solution presented itself.

The first bullet hits the water, the percussive force reverberating in his ears. 

If he dies here, Xiao Zhan is not sure what would happen, if he’d ever find a way to return home. This dream share was new, experimental, he might be working off of faulty information. He needs to get at least one more level up before he’s certain that the impact of a body shot would wake him up. Now is not the time to get distracted! As red lights litter the undulating surface of the water above him, he assesses just how much longer he can stay underwater before his brain is convinced he’s drowning. 

Movement in the water catches his eye. A faint melody hums at the edges of his awareness, and then the dream implodes!

Xiao Zhan waked up to the back of his head hitting concrete, an overturned folding chair crumpled beside him, and the muffled whisper of silenced gunfire. A figure in a black suit summarily takes out the remaining members of the dream share from where he stands protectively over him.

“When you said you were going to be late for our anniversary, this is not what I had in mind, Zhan-ge,” Wang Yibo says, haltering his weapon before he leans down to help Xiao Zhan to his feet. He’s grinning as he touches a finger to the frame of his glasses to report, “Bichen here, calling in a successful extraction of Agent Suibian. We’re ready for extraction. I take it we're collecting the prototype?”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t wait for whatever response Zhoucheng gives him before hauling Yibo in for a kiss. “You brat, I can’t believe they sent you in as my backup!” 

“I may have insisted,” Yibo just shrugs and then they’re turning as one to close out the mission objective. 

Xiao Zhan arranges the device back into its metal case before closing the snaps, because he’s more familiar with how it works. Yibo is more than happy to set up his small arsenal of explosives around the room. 

It’s to the backdrop of a black sky and a blinding explosion that they make a run for their helicopter extraction.


End file.
